


Unlost

by jonesing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, Homophobia, I'll update the tags as I go, M/M, Mavin, Mentions of Death, Parental Abuse, Swearing, Underage Drinking, idk - Freeform, it's michael what do you expect, lots of swearing, maybe a lil ryan/meg idk, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesing/pseuds/jonesing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is lost after his Mom dies. He's looking for a fresh start in Austin, the chance to get through his life and graduate high school quickly and quietly, and as normal as possible. This proves to be more difficult than Michael originally anticipated, especially now his life was being turned upside down by a certain excitable, annoying and very English Gavin Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The Maine - Unlost
> 
> The world is ours  
> But for a flash  
> And you are not allowed to be anybody else  
> Control what you can  
> Confront what you can't  
> And always remember how lucky you are to have yourself

Michael hated being the centre of attention. He hated people treating him with kid gloves and people treating him like he was glass and if they pushed too hard he’d break. He hated walking down the street after it happened and receiving the sympathetic looks and pats on his shoulder and people telling him “it’ll all be okay, kid”. He hated how his whole world changed after his Mom passed away. He hated seeing the house he grew up in and expecting her to be lounging by the TV watching some crappy reality show and shouting at him to clean up his mess. He hated that his girlfriend was side stepping round him but still managing to be so overbearing and possessive and treating him like he was a three year old.  
  
So, he’d decided that enough was enough. His aunt was nice, staying with him while they tried to work out a more permanent living situation for the sixteen year old, but he knew that all he wanted to do was get as far away from New Jersey as possible. And he had the perfect way of doing that.  
  
“Are you sure about this, Michael?” His aunt asked from her seat next to Michael on the sofa. “Texas is so far away, and I just – “  
  
“I’ll be fine, Linda, honestly.” Michael assured, but if he was being completely honest he barely believed his own words.  
  
Linda sighed, glancing at her hands. “You haven’t seen him in so long.”  
  
It was true. Michael hadn’t seen his father in years. His parents had split when Michael was ten years old – although he never found out the exact reason why. He’d moved back to Austin, where he was originally from after they split. For the first three years Michael visited for a while during summer and Christmas and on birthdays, but Michael had decided to stay in New Jersey permanently when his Mom ran into some issues with money. His father had offered to pay for him to visit – but Michael had refused. He liked New Jersey, he liked being with his friends and Lindsay and with his Mom and although he missed his father sometimes he never felt empty without seeing him so often.  
  
Now New Jersey felt like it was suffocating him. It felt like the city he once loved was rejecting him and pushing him out and he just couldn’t handle it anymore. He had to leave, and if that meant moving all the way to Texas then he was going to do that.  
  
“I know – but it’s not as if we haven’t spoken at all. He seemed perfectly fine with me moving there and it’s… it’s just hard. Being here, I mean.” Michael explained, trying his best to keep his voice slow and steady.  
  
“If that’s what you feel you need to do, I support you.” Linda said, placing a comforting hand on Michael’s shoulder. “I’m going to miss you, though. I hope you find happiness there Michael, I really do.”  
  
Michael smiled in response to her comment, but secretly thought that he’d never feel truly at peace again. Not without his Mom, who had been his rock for so long. He had no idea how the emptiness he felt since her death could ever disappear. It seemed impossible, out of reach. He wasn’t even sure he deserved it.  
  
Until he met him.


	2. Tabula rasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaf Havana - I'm A Bore, Mostly
> 
> I spent most of my days neither sleeping nor awake  
> Watching pointless documentaries on tornadoes and earthquakes,  
> Coffee keeps me going though It fuels my wandering mind

“Michael!” His father greeted as the front door was pulled open, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder to usher him inside. “It’s so good to finally see you in person again – you’ve grown so much!”

Michael forced a smile before replying. “Yeah. Hey, Dad. It’s nice seeing you again too.”

“How was your flight?”

“It was okay. I’m super tired though.”

“I’ll show you your room and then you can have a rest – not before you see Emily though!”

Emily was his father’s wife, who Michael had only met once before at their wedding. A day he really regretted attending. She seemed nice enough from the brief time Michael had known about her – always making sure to wish Michael a brief happy birthday or merry Christmas on the phone whenever his father would call him.

After Emily had appeared and pulled Michael into a suffocating hug for far too long, Michael was finally dropping his backpack onto the floor of his new room. It was definitely bigger than his room in Jersey, or maybe it just looked bigger because it was so bare. He was still waiting on his Aunt sending most of his things over – but Michael had sent the important things early. By important things, he meant his Xbox and games. He’d always been a lover of video games for as long as he could remember, but had become more attached to them sine his Mom passed. They let him escape from everything going on, everything he was feeling, even if it was only for a few hours. His Xbox had been set up in front of the new TV his father had given to him as an early birthday present. For a brief moment he was pissed off that someone else had touched his most prized possession, but reminded himself that his father was just trying to help out and make him feel at home here. Trying – Michael was almost certain it wouldn’t succeed.

Michael considered gaming for a while, but was suddenly feeling the exhaustion taking over every inch of his body, and eventually he was lying in bed thinking about what his life would be like in Texas. It definitely made Michael nervous thinking about starting at a new school. He didn’t worry about people disliking him – he hadn’t had much friends back in Jersey, only Kerry and his girlfriend (now ex) Lindsay and some mutual friends through them – so if he ended up alone, he knew it wouldn’t bother him too much. In all honesty, he thought he’d much prefer it that way. People can’t leave you if they’re not there in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

When summer was over, Michael’s feelings towards school hadn’t really changed. His Aunt had come to Texas to visit him for his birthday in July, which was definitely a nice change from just seeing his father and Emily. All of his stuff had arrived so his room was pretty much back to normal. Michael couldn’t decide if he liked feeling normal again or not. He didn’t want to forget.

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride?” Michael’s father asked, as Michael was about to walk out the door. “It’s on my route to work.”

Michael shook his head, “It’s fine, honestly. I like walking.”

His father bit his lip. “You’re going to have to get over this eventually, Michael.”

With a sigh, Michael averted his gaze to the floor. “I-I know Dad. I’ll work on it, I promise.”

He was happy when his father bought his lie, because truthfully Michael had no intention to go through with his words. He couldn’t do it.

The walk to school wasn’t far, anyway – it was only about fifteen minutes. He found the front office with ease when he arrived, and was soon walking towards homeroom, repeating the directions given to him in his head. The class was half empty when he arrived, since he was a little early. Now came the tricky part of choosing a seat. His sights were set on an empty table across the room, but his journey towards it was interrupted by a voice.

“Hey, nice shirt new kid.” Michael turned to face the voice, his eyes meeting a short boy with dark hair and glasses holding a Gameboy in his hands. Michael glanced down at his Minecraft shirt and muttered a quiet ‘thanks’.

“Oh wow, aren’t you cheery.” The guy continued, smirking up at him.

Michael rolled his eyes, “It’s the first day of school, dipshit, no-one’s cheery.”

The smaller boy just laughed at Michael’s response before adding, “I definitely like you. Sit down.”

Michael offered once last hopeful look at where he’d intended on sitting, only to find it had been filled with two students. Well, fuck. Looks like Michael had no other choice. He internally groaned before reluctantly sitting down.

“So, I’m Ray.” The boy explained, switching off his Gameboy and facing Michael.

“Michael.”

“So you like Minecraft, huh? What else do you play?”

This led to a long, in depth conversation about different video games, both good and bad ones. It turned out Ray liked pretty much the same games as Michael, and apparently had a near perfect Gamerscore in every game he played, something that Michael couldn’t even pretend to not be impressed by. As much as he hated to admit it he definitely liked this Ray guy. They had the same interests and more importantly Ray wasn’t immediately put off my Michael’s naturally more… aggressive nature. He seemed to understand that when Michael called him an asshole or dipshit or just flat out called him stupid that he wasn’t meaning it maliciously, something he found a lot of people took time getting used to. Michael even felt a little annoyed when he found out that Ray wasn’t in his first class of the day, English. Ray had still walked him most of the way so Michael wouldn’t get lost, and promised to find him at lunch time again if he could.

Until lunch the day passed quickly. He hadn’t seen Ray again yet, and had sat on his own in all his classes and ignored other people as much as possible. He almost cracked in during English when the guy and girl behind him wouldn’t shut the fuck up from laughing and talking so loud. His teacher was cool with it apparently, much to Michael’s dismay. It didn’t even help that the guy had a loud, over-the-top, squeaky British accent. He hadn’t even seen the guy, and Michael already wanted to punch him in the face.

Michael stood at the edge of the busy cafeteria, looking around nervously and trying to find –

“Michael, my dude!”

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as Ray appeared in front of him with a huge grin, to which Michael responded with a small smile, genuinely happy to see him. The smile disappeared, however, when Ray led him towards a large, crowded table.

“Hey douchebags,” Ray announced causing everyone to look up from their conversations, “This is Michael, he’s new. Michael this is… ah fuck me. I’m not naming everyone, have a seat.”

Michael sat down next to a blonde girl with Ray taking the seat across to him. The girl next to him turned and offered him a smile before speaking, “So, Michael, where did you move here from? Oh, I’m Barbara, by the way.”

Michael returned the smile awkwardly, being all too aware of the groups eyes still focused on him. “Uh, I’m from New Jersey, just moved here in the summer.”

“Wow, that’s cool. Texas must feel like its world’s away – I know how you feel, I moved here from Canada three years ago. Why’d you move?”

The question caused Michael to freeze. He hadn’t expected to be asked this so soon. Sure, Barbara was just making conversation with no malicious intentions but he just wasn’t ready. Just as Michael’s pause was starting to become awkward, another voice cut in, and that was the second time that day Michael heard that stupid, fucking English accent. Only this time he was slightly taken aback rather than annoyed, because now he could associate the voice with the deep green eyes and smooth, tanned skin of its owner and fuck Michael was almost-nearly-not-really certain that his breath definitely did not catch in his throat.

“Jeez, Barbs!” The tanned boy spoke up with an easy grin and a hand placed on Michael’s shoulder. “Don’t scare the new guy away before I even get to introduce myself.”

Barbara rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the boy, but it soon turned into a fond smile directed at him. Michael felt the hairs on his arm stand up as the seat was filled up next to him.

“I’m Gavin Free, you were in my English class earlier right?” Gavin questioned, holding Michael’s gaze with a grin.

And with that Michael forgot that just moment’s ago he’d been momentarily lost in his sea green eyes and remembered the feeling of wasting to smash the owner of the stupid English accent’s head against a desk. “Yeah, I was. You’re the asshole behind me who wouldn’t shut the fuck up the entire time.”

Gavin’s eyes sparkled in amusement while Michael heard Ray mutter a quiet ‘got ‘em!’ from across the table. “Wow, we just met and you’re being _rude_. I don’t even know your name.”

A smirk creeped onto Michael’s lips, something that surprised him. He could see Gavin wasn’t being serious, just replying to Michael’s statement with friendly banter. And Michael had just met the guy and he liked him already – and adjusting to someone so quickly was something that Michael was certain he’d never experienced before. There was just something so intriguing about Gavin fucking Free, but he couldn’t exactly pin point what it was yet.

It was then that Ray spoke up, “Don’t sweat it Gav – I just said a friendly hello this morning and he called me dipshit.”

“My name’s Michael.”

“ _Mi-cool_ ” Gavin repeated to himself, leaning back in his chair.

“No,” Michael immediately retorted, “not _mi-cool_ – it’s Michael.”

Gavin scrunched his eyebrows together, “That’s what I said! _Mi-cool_!”

“No – “

“Dude, don’t bother.” Ray chimed in, and Michael felt heat rise in his cheeks when he realised that everyone at the table had been watching the back and forth between the two boys. Some with amusement, some with slight confusion. “We’ve been trying to teach real English for years.”

“I speak proper English!” the protest left Gavin’s mouth and he seemed to immediately regret it when Ray, Barbara and two others at the table mimicked his sentence. This resulted in him pouting and crossing his arms like a child, “You all _suck_.”

Michael laughed out loud at the frown on Gavin’s face, and didn’t notice that the frown tilted up a little when Gavin saw Michael’s laugh out the corner of his eye, and Michael was oblivious to an arm being casually draped over the back of his chair. Instead, he was preoccupied glancing around the table and thinking that maybe moving here wouldn’t be as miserable as he initially thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is up! I hope this is okay - I'm still working out the plan for this story so updates will be slower while I'm doing that but I wanted to make sure I at least post the beginning so i can see if people are actually curious to read more! I know a lot of this sounds super cliche (tbh it is, but I love cliche fluffy angsty stuff) but I'm definitely trying to make this story different from others. It's just that the difference won't be clear until later on!  
> I hope u all enjoy!! and please leave any feedback you have, I'm always open to criticism! :)


	3. Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chainsmokers - Closer
> 
> I was doing just fine before I met you  
> I drink too much and that's an issue  
> But I'm okay  
> Hey, tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
> But I hope I never see them again

The first week in Texas had actually been relatively bearable. He’d learned that his father was pretty relaxed – definitely less strict than his Mom, although Michael suspected it might have just been him over-compensating for the lack of communication over the years and an attempt to lay the foundations for a better father-son relationship. Michael wasn’t going to complain, though.

School stayed the same almost every day, and Michael was gradually starting to grow to like everyone Ray had introduced him to, after spending every day at lunch with them. He’d become closest with Ray, and felt like he could definitely become better friends with Ryan (one of the few seniors in the friend group and who Ray always seemed to be stealing glances at) and Meg (one of the few girls in the group with an electric, bubbly personality that was hard to dislike).

And then there was Gavin. Michael had taken a large amount of enjoyment in poking fun (or ‘ _taking the mick_ ’, as Gavin stupidly called it) at the English boy, but never in a serious manner. Gavin always responded with a whine of “ _Mi-cool!_ ” that was always followed by a playful shove and sometimes a remark back. At some point in the week Michael had moved to the row where Gavin and Meg sat, and was now part of the obnoxious chats that had pissed Michael off on the first day. Although there was some awkwardness sometimes, in the group, with Michael not knowing a lot of the group’s inside jokes and still finding it difficult to take part in conversation while he didn’t know much about anyone, really.

He’d even been invited to hang out with everyone on Friday for a game night at Gavin’s house. Not that he was going to go. Michael liked everyone, he really did. But he didn’t know if he actually had it in him to socialise with people in an outside-of-school scenario. The whole idea of having more than two friends was something he was still getting used to, and to be completely honest Michael was sure that he’d probably end up saying something stupid that everyone would end up hating him for.

Michael’s plans of declining, however, very swiftly changed when much less appealing and flat out fucking terrifying plans for his Friday night were offered to him. Michael had just walked in from school, and headed straight to the kitchen to get a snack because some fucking idiot (Gavin) had knocked over his tray at lunch and it was too late to get anything good in the cafeteria when Emily found him.

“Mikey!” She exclaimed, and Michael grimaced at the god-awful pet-name before plastering a neutral expression on his face and turning round. “I’ve been wondering when you’d be home! I just got off the phone to James, your father – “

 _No shit, he’s my father, Sherlock._ Michael thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“ – and he suggested we go out to dinner tonight! Just us three!”

Michael panicked, wanting to say no but being unable to think of a good enough excuse, until he remembered the offer from Gavin earlier. Although he hadn’t really wanted to go, he was willing to do anything to get out of a no doubt dry and boring dinner with his father and Emily. He couldn’t think of anything that sounded worse.

“Jeez, Emily, I’d really love to!” Michael hoped he didn’t sound as sarcastic as he wated to, “It’s just that my friends asked me to hang out with them tonight – for game night. I was gonna ask if it was okay if I went there.”

Emily’s face was blank for a second before she smiled at Michael (a blatantly obvious fake smile). “No, no! It’s fine – it’s important you make friends, I’d never stop you from spending time with them. I could drop you off, if you’d like.”

“Nah, its fine. Gavin’s house isn’t far, I’ll just walk.”

“Gavin…?”

“Free.”

“Oh, I know of him. He moved in with the Ramsey’s some years ago.” Michael noticed the distaste in her voice when she said ‘Ramsey’ but chose to ignore it in favour of deciding what he wanted to put in his sandwich. Emily left the room after asking if Michael wanted her to make him dinner, which Michael declined.

Nerves started circulating while Michael finished off his homework before going to Gavin’s. He couldn’t get his mind off the fact that he was going to be in Gavin’s house, and he had no idea why he was getting so caught up in it. It was just Gavin, and everyone else was going to be there too so he wasn’t exactly going to be alone with him. There was a moment where             Michael almost changed his mind and went to the stupid dinner with Emily so he didn’t have to go, but it passed and soon Michael was halfway to Gavin’s house, the evening air calming him down a little.

Michael knocked on the door as he pulled his earphones out, shoving them into his pocket. The door opened to reveal an older guy, with his arms littered with tattoos and a (fucking awesome looking) moustache. He had a blank expression on his face, leading Michael to feel a little intimidated by his presence.

“You here for Gavin, yeah?” He asked, casually leaning against the door frame. Michael nodded, and a grin appeared on the older man’s face. “Gavin! Someone else is here, and by your description of ‘cute new kid with glasses and dimples’ I’m guessing this is Michael!”

_What the fuck?_

Michael barely had a chance to process what he’d heard when Gavin came stumbling into the hall with his cheeks tinged pink and an annoyed expression on his face. “Geoff!”

The man – Geoff – just laughed out loud at Gavin’s reaction, and gestured for Michael to come inside. “Stop being a little bitch, I’m just kidding.” He retorted, and disappeared through the door Gavin had come through after ruffling his sandy hair.

A sympathetic expression formed on Gavin’s faced when he made eye contact with Michael, “Sorry about that. Geoff is a mingey little prick sometimes.”

“It’s fine, he seems cool.”

“Yeah, he is.” A brief silence fell between the two boys, until Gavin tugged on Michael’s arm in the direction of the living room with a smile, “Come on, we just finished the first game of Mario Party, you should join in the next.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Despite his earlier fears, Michael seemed to fit in easily with the group, making jokes and becoming increasingly more comfortable in showing his ‘rage quit’ (a nickname Ryan had given him when Michael nearly launched a controller at Gavin’s dumb face) side. When he yelled and swore, mostly at Gavin, no one thought anything negative of it. All in all, he was having a really fucking great time.

At some point they’d given up on playing games, and were just seated around the living room eating pizza and laughing. Michael was seated on the floor in front of Ray with Gavin next to him, their arms lightly brushing every so often. Currently, Gavin explaining how he ended up in here in Texas with Geoff and Griffon in response to Michael not-so-nicely enquiring, “Hey, Gav, you have a dumb fucking accent, why doesn’t Geoff?”

And Gavin explained how he ended up in Texas. “It was just... I wanted a new experience. I remembered a guy from school when I was about eight who was from America and stayed in England with people who weren't his parents, and I did some research into that. So, then, yeah. I found this programme online that hooked you up with ‘host’ parents. My parents were cool about it, saying how good of an experience this would be.”

Michael had a sneaking suspicion that Gavin wasn't telling Michael the truth. He didn't necessarily believe that Gavin was flat out lying to him, but his story seemed... off. Like there were bits and pieces missing. Surely his parents wouldn't have just let him up and leave so young with no questions asked. And why Texas? Why so far away and for so long? However, Michael just decided to leave it. If Gavin didn't want to explain his life story he shouldn't have to. If there was one thing Michael understood more than anything, it was wanting to keep parts of yourself and your life hidden.

“Don't you miss England a lot?”

“Yeah, I do. But Geoff and Griffon are my family here, I’m so happy I ended up with them, they make it a lot easier.”

Michael nodded in response, and noticed there was a slice of pizza left. Just one. He saw Gavin eyeing it up, and then glancing at Michael. The boys narrowed their eyes at each other, silently challenging the other. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“This is my house! It’s mine!”

“I don’t give a shit, I’m the guest. Mine.” And Michael grabbed it before Gavin could say anything else.

“ _Mi-cool_!”

Michael just looked at Gavin with a shit-eating grin on his face, ready to eat the slice of pizza and make the fucker watch every second of it, when his phone started ringing. Frowning, he reached into his back pocket and checked caller ID. Shit, he definitely should take the call. With a sigh, Michael gave Gavin the slice. “On second thought, take it. Do you mind if I…?”

For a moment Gavin looked confused before apparently just letting it go, “Uh, yeah sure. You can go in the kitchen if you want quiet.”

Michael rose from his seat and quickly made his way into the kitchen, making sure not to trip over anyone sitting on the floor as he did so. He took a deep breath before accepting the call, not quite sure what to expect.

“Hey, Lindsay.”

“Hey, Michael!” She replied, sounding a lot less nervous than Michael did. He didn’t even know why he felt strange talking to her, they’d ended things on good terms, and had been best friends much longer than they’d dated, it just felt… off. “Just wanted to call and check up on you, see how Texas is treating ya.”

“Things are good here. Emily’s kind of annoying and overbearing sometimes but I definitely feel like, I don’t know, I’m doing a little better.”

“Michael, that’s really good, honestly. I’m happy for you.” Now Michael could hear her voice change, ever so slightly. Something that he probably would never have noticed if they hadn't been so close. She was being careful with her words, which was a side of Lindsay he’d only experienced a few times. “I just, um… do you wanna skype or something?”

That was something Michael definitely had no intention of doing, not yet anyway, he wasn’t ready. And he was so, so grateful he’d gone to Gavin’s tonight and had a truthful excuse not to. “Ah, Linds, I can’t. I’m out with friends right now.”

He knew as soon as the words left his lips how odd that must sound coming from him, and that only intensified when Lindsay fell into silence. “Friends?”

“Jeez, that doesn't sound condescending at all.”

A short laugh sounded through the phone, and Michael was glad it sounded genuine and he’d managed to lighten the mood a little. “You know what you’re like, ‘friend’ was never something you liked as a plural.”

“Well you’re not wrong.” Even though the conversation still felt forced and awkward, Michael was less affected by talking to her than he’d expected to be. He felt relief more than anything, that there was no bad blood.

“When am I ever wrong?”

“A lot of fucking times.”

“Lies!”

They talked for a few more minutes, Michael listening to stories about Kerry and how he didn’t know what to do with himself at first but he’s coping now, and Michael had to swallow and lie when Lindsay joked (but Michael knew, that she was secretly hoping) about him coming back to New Jersey so they could go to college together. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he’d probably never go back to the East Coast, that he felt there was nothing there for him anymore. He’d had no reason to stay, and he had no reason to go back. Not even for her.

And when the call ended and Michael found his way back into the living room, taking his place next to Gavin and offering a smile to see green eyes light up in response, a thought surfaced in the back of his mind confirming that yeah, he definitely had no reason to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like 90% asleep right now so this was edited really shitty so idk there's probably a lot of mistakes I'm sorry... I'll go back to it tomorrow probably cause it's like 4am lmao  
> I feel like this story is progressing slowly but it should pick up soon  
> I'm enjoying writing this and I hope ur enjoying reading, I can't wait to get into Michael's deal a little more because I really love writing him  
> but yeah hope u enjoy and pls leave any comments (honestly please criticise me, it really helps) !!

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. Hi. Idk how to start this. This is probably gonna be super cliche and dumb but i'm super cliche and like writing cute fluff and angst and also mavin so. This is my first time writing Mavin so I hope I do okay!! I'm gonna update r/ships tags and other tags as I go, because right not I'm unsure where this is going although I have a rough idea. This is just a prologue kinda thing for now, I hope you like it! (I know it starts of a lil dark just bear with me).
> 
> And I suck at descriptions, so I'll probably change the one for this story eventually, once I come up w something better!
> 
> tw: mention of death in this chapter.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!!! I'll hopefully have the first proper chapter up soon :-) Thank u for reading!!


End file.
